bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kurama
Kurama (鞍馬, Anba) Appearance Despite being alive for several centuries, Kurama possesess the apparance of man in his middle ages without any sign of facial hair. His posture is very regal and he has a very refined physique, often causing many of those around him to refer to him as the "Handsome Ruler". Kurama has long, flowing blonde hair that reaches all the way to the back of his legs. However, his eyes make him something of an oddity as the corneas of his eyes are a jet-black color and his irises are a golden-yellow color, despite him not having any Hollow influences. He has developed his body to the point where it is completely muscle that he has total control over. Personality History Synopsis Powers and Abilities Immense Spiritual Energy: : Purifying Wavelength Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Kido Master: : Tenseien (永遠の転生, Eternal Rebirth): The only known spell that Kurama has been seen utilizing in battle against his enemies, as it is commonly all that he needs to defeat any opponent. He first forms a sphere of golden energy that becomes encased in a shell of dark reishi with protruding hands that seemingly hold the initial golden sphere. Once formed, this spell is capable of manipulating astronomical properties and can cause polar gravity fluctuations. Anyone exposed to this spell has their age regressed based on how long they remain in range of the gravity fluctuation. This spell has been said to be capable of completely wiping Kurama's opponent's from existence, reverting them to before they were an embryo. Zanpakuto Kyūsaishin (救済を死ん, Dying Salvation) Shikai: Released with the command "Plague", Kyūsaishin's form remains the same, only begins exuding a golden colored energy. Upon release, Kyūsaishin releases a pulse that makes Soul Burial unnecessary, as the energy exuded from the release causes any Plus within range to be sent to Soul Society as well as suppressing any Inner Being residing in those present. : Shikai Special Ability: Kyūsaishin's special ability is to purify various objects in battle. However, the energy is most effective against other spiritual beings such as shinigami and hollows. If one has committed an evil deed then Kyūsaishin is able to use its ability to purify one of such a deed, albeit in a painful manner as any fragment of a being that is tainted with doubt or guilt will be cleansed. Upon cleansing the target, Kurama is able to judge their soul, to sense for any possible evil still remaining within their being. If the target is a Hollow or a Shinigami, they will be purified, returning them to a state of a Plus once more. However, if their soul is far too corrupt, the opponent's soul will begin to rot away from the inside, leaving only an empty husk. The purification energy of Kyūsaishin can also be used more offensively, by channeling it through the blade and using it to attack the soul of Kurama's opponents. : Nehan (涅槃, Nirvana): Kyūsaishin begins to glow with a bright white light, and when swung, is able to erect a large barrier to protect Kurama and his allies. When an evil being comes into contact with the barrier they are drenched in a purifying energy instantly cleansing them of their evil deeds and possible drowning and killing them in the process. If a shinigami attacks this barrier, it will result in a feedback pulse that causes their zanpakuto to seal itself. : Rin'ne (輪廻, Samsara): By impaling someone with the blade of his Zanpakuto, Kurama is capable of healing their wounds with the purifying energy that Kyūsaishin generates, or he can absorb their life force, replenishing his own strength in the process. However, in order to do so Kurama must wrap himself or one of his allies in a mini-cocoon formed by various strands of white cloth that is actually condensed reishi in a physical form. When dealing with poisons, Kurama can use this technique to take in samples of the victim's reiatsu and instantly provide medicine to counter the affliction. In the case of a virus, it simply needs a sample of the victim's blood to produce the same results. While in this state, the target becomes extremely susceptible to attacks and therefor must be protected from harm until the process can finish. :: Karuma (カルマ, Karma): Kyūsaishin can replicate any of the poisons or toxins that it has produced a cure for and replicate it for its own use. This technique allows Kurama to coat his blade in various poisons ranging from neurotoxins to flesh-eating viruses. Since the technique coats the blade of Kyūsaishin simeoutaneously with all the poisons that it has treated, curing the affliction is not easy if not impossible to perform in the midst of battle. :Tenmei (天命,'' Heaven's Decree''): When using this technique, Kurama's eyes begin to glow and he is able to see the lines connecting souls to their imminent death and the lines connecting an opponent's technique to its cohesiveness. By cutting through this line Kurama is able to force the soul to bypass the various "instances" that would lead to their demise and instead go immediately to the feeling of the situation that would cause their death, leading to the targets demise. When it is used against an opponent's technique, he is able to find the exact point of an opponent technique where the bonds of reishi are holding it together and cut along it in order to break the technique apart. Bankai: Category:Villians Category:Villian Category:Anti-Hero Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Original Character Category:Original Characters Category:Shinigami Category:Soul Society Resident Category:Rogue Shinigami Category:Exiled Shinigami Category:Male Category:Males Category:Hueco Mundo Resident Category:World of the Living Resident Category:World of the Living Residents Category:Kohai Tochi Resident Category:Kohai Tochi Residents